Full Moon
by Azuri-chan
Summary: They are natural enemies but circumstances have brought them together and now they are in the same side fighting the same enemies, can they defy nature and be together? ShizNat with other Pairings
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Mai-Hime fic is a mix between twilight, vampire diaries, Anne Rice's books and AU.

I don't own any of those.

Let me know what you think and if it's worth it

Enjoy :]

"I'm hungry" a girl with black hair and golden eyes complained "can't we grab a bite? Please Hiro"

"No, Mikoto that would be rude of us" Hiro; a tall man, apparently in his middle thirties, with deep brown eyes, blond hair and pale skin said.

"This time I agree with her, we've been traveling for far too long and it feels like it's going to rain soon" A redhead said.

"We are in their territory now; if we keep this speed we will be there in less than 10 minutes" the man said he looked at his right side to his other companions "how are you? You have been too quiet all this time"

They were five; three girls and two men. All of them, running at an inhuman speed through the thick and dark forest which was barely illuminated by the moonlight. 4 of them were teenagers the youngest (the girl with black hair and the redhead) were running at the left side of the man while the elders (the other male in the group and a girl) were running at his right side.

"We are fine" the boy said and smiled at him, the other girl also smiled but chose to remain quiet.

After a couple of minutes the tall thick trees that surrounded them were left behind and instead they were in an open and wide path it was a big circle, which circumference was traced by trees.

"There it is" the man smiled, his gaze was focused on the big white house that was at the center of the circle

* * *

"Pass the ball! Common asshole, throw it! He's open common, do it!" the figure seating on the 'lazy boy chair' said, he had a bowl of corn pops on his lap and a can of beer in his hand, he gulped the whole beer in one go and made a motion of throwing the empty can at the TV. Suddenly he froze hand raised with the can still in it. He sniffed 3 times before seating back now with a smirk on his face. "Saeko! We have company"

* * *

Hiro reached the house and was about to knock on the door when it was opened from the other side, none of them was surprised by this. On the other side of the door a man considerably shorter than Hiro and with black hair, tan skin and black eyes stood smiling at them.

"Good to see you again my friend, you haven't change one bit, not that I expected you to" he smirked

"You are not one to talk Kenji" Hiro smiled at him, and they hugged each other patting their backs.

"Come in" Kenji said opening the door wider for them to enter the house "take a seat and tell me what brings you here" he guided the 5 of them towards his big living room were a woman with also tan skin but fairer in comparison with Kenji's, navy blue hair and green eyes was sitting "I'm sure you remember my wife Saeko" he motioned to the woman.

"How could I forget her" he bowed respectfully when she stood up and kissed her hand smiling charmingly at her.

"Always the gentleman, I think I might change my preferences" she giggled at her joke and it only increased, when she saw her husband grimacing, Hiro smiled and patted Kenji's back friendly.

"I'm sure you remember Reito" he motioned to the black haired guy standing next to him "and this is Shizuru" the brunette standing next to Reito bowed respectfully "this is Nao" the redhead just waved "and I'm sure you also remember Reito's sister Mikoto" he ruffled the girl's hair.

"Nice to meet you, can I hunt in your territories please?" the girl said giving Kenji her best puppy eyes.

"Not now Mikoto, we still have to talk" Reito smiled at the girl and she nodded making a Humph noise, and even thought she apparently understood her eyes were looking down and her stomach was growling a bit loud. All 7 of them took a seat, when Kenji offered, and Hiro started to talk

"We're here because our former home has been…" he trailed off as he looked behind him with wide eyes before looking towards Kenji who was grimacing. Before anyone could make a move or said anything, a figure broke through the window and ran towards Hiro snarling, everything happened so fast even for their own speed, when everybody realized what had happened they saw the figure that was going to attack Hiro pinned down on the floor by a Shizuru.

"Take your blood stained hands off of me bitch" the figure said, she was trying to get out of the hold the brunette had her in. But Shizuru had a good hold on her, so it proved to be impossible to even move, the person under Shizuru was growling and snarling at Shizuru who remained expressionless and calm.

"Kuga Natsuki!" Saeko started "Listen to me and listen to me good, you're going to stop the violence and your going to apologize with Hiro and Shizuru"

"wha…What!?" shock was visible all over the girl face, who stopped writhing under Shizuru and looked at her mom with wide eyes "bu…but… mom they are vam…vamp"

"We know what they are, the problem here is that _YOU _don't know _WHO_ they are… they are friends so stand up and apologize" Saeko ordered, Natsuki opened her mouth several times but nothing came out of it, she couldn't believe what her mom had just told her, she must be dreaming of something, cause she could swear she heard her mom telling her that, they were friends with vampires. She looked at her mom, and she got a very scolding gaze from her, which meant that she wasn't dreaming and she was expected to apologize. She locked gaze with the brunette who was still on top of her.

"Get off me" she said baring her teeth, Shizuru stood up slowly and gracefully, while Natsuki as soon as she was able to, stood up abruptly and with closed fist trembling with anger.

"Duran!" they heard voices coming from outside the house before a group of 2 boys and 2 girls rushed inside the house, they were getting in fighting stances when Natsuki's voice made them stop.

"Don't, stop… It's ok… leave" she spoke through clenched teeth

"But Duran…" said one of the boys; a tall guy with spiky black hair, tan skin and a scar across his cheek took a step forward eying the girl's clenched fists and jaw.

"I said leave, it's ok, I'll explain tomorrow" she growled.

"Nat…"

"God fucking damn it; don't you fucking know the meaning of leave? I'll talk to you guys later at the peak, I promise, now get the fuck out!" she turned to the group still speaking through her teeth; they nodded and walked out of the house sporadically looking over their shoulders. The room was filled with an uncomfortable silence for a couple of seconds that felt like years.

"This is new" Hiro was the first one to talk "first time I meet an alpha which is not a male"

"That's because it's not common, I think there are not more than 5" Kenji said proudly "It's a funny story actually we were…"

"Dad" Natsuki entire body was now trembling, so she spoke the word empathizing the word.

"Fine, seriously you're so…" he was about to say something else when her wife glared at him, so he just cleared his throat and explained "Natsuki, this man, is the cause that I'm standing right here" he smiled at the memory and looked over his daughter "take a seat and I'll explain" Natsuki looked at him, and it was clear she was saying something like saying 'I'm not moving', so he continued "when I was around your age, I was so mad because your grandfather won't give me the leadership of the pack, I felt so ready and yet he kept treating me like a child, I ran away from home, to the north where I heard lycans without pack used to hang, they were free and cool or so I believed. They would pick up fights with the local vampires, because north lands are no one's lands, I thought they wanted to take them out of there, to make them stop feeding of human's blood, unfortunately the only thing they wanted was power, so they fought till one of the both bands gave up or died, when they realized we were outnumbered, they wanted to run unfortunately just a few were able to escape, I went back to help the ones left behind and was about to become a rug in front of the fireplace in one of the vampires' house, when Hiro saved me" he patted the vampire's back.

"What are they doing here?" she asked still curtly.

"We were about to discuss it when you made your flashy entrance" Saeko scolded her "I'm beginning to think Natsuki is the one not ready for being the leader of the pack" Natsuki snapped and turned her glare towards her mom, she actually couldn't help it, her body was still trembling with rage she could barely keep her human form.

"Don't glare at me" her mom said annoyed. Natsuki breathed deeply but it wasn't helping that much so she decided to switch her glare towards the group of vampires.

"Like I was saying" Hiro began and cleared his throat, it was clear the blunette was trying hard to keep her emotions in check and he didn't want to make it more difficult for her "It is me now the one that needs your help" he looked at Kenji "Vampires back there in Japan apparently do not agree with the low profile way of living anymore, we are the only one left of our clan, It was a big fight even some of the member of our clan turned their back on us, they did not like that I stood up for humans and made them drink animal's blood, they took the control of Japanese vampires from us, so we are here to ask your permission to stay here for some time, you of course know we do not drink human's blood and we will keep a low profile" he stood up and bowed his head respectfully and rested his right fist above his heart in a signal of respect, immediately the rest of them stood up bowing their heads too, Nao was the last one to stand and she sighed deeply before bowing ever so slightly. Hiro, Kenji and Saeko looked at Natsuki, she was the one that had the final word after all.

"You may stay, for I'm in debt with you for saving my father's life, even thought I wasn't born at that time. For as long as you need or till I change my mind" Natsuki growled the last part.

"Thank you" Hiro said smiling and bowing again.

"You can stay here, the house is big enough" Saeko smiled at them and Natsuki looked at her with wide eyes but Saeko just looked back with a raised eyebrow.

"Fine, whatever, it's your house anyways, I'll stay at Mai's" Natsuki turned around and went upstairs a couple of seconds later she returned with a leather jacket a backpack hanging on her shoulder, she was about to walk towards the door when she turned to glare at Shizuru, who did something not even her clan expected, she smiled at the blunette, this pissed Natsuki even more because clearly she expected some kind of confrontation, however she couldn't help the blush that crept over her cheeks, she frowned trying to cover her blush and left slamming the door shut .

They were silence again for a couple of minutes till…

"Can I eat now?" Mikoto asked as her stomach growled louder


	2. Chapter 2

It was early in the morning, and she hated the fact that she was coming home, after everything that happened yesterday _'well actually it happened just hours ago'_ Natsuki thought. After the whole 'friendly vampires' and all that fiasco, she went to meet with the rest of the pack and spent almost an hour trying to explain them why in the world they had to let vampires in their lands, let them feed from the animals of the zone and more importantly probably had to be close to them, seeing as they were staying at Natsuki's –the alpha- house, which was where they usually held a lot of their "meetings" – which actually meant they went to assault the Kuga's fridge- after that she went to Mai's house and was starving, but her redhead friend had ran out of mayo. So here she was, the almighty Kuga Natsuki sneaking back into her house at 5 am in the morning, after she had made a scene and left her house utterly offended.

She surrounded her house and was planning to enter from the back door, using the key her mother always left inside the dog house.

"Hey buddy" she smiled at the Siberian husky that was sleeping soundly "don't make a sound ok?" she grabbed the keys and patted the animal in the head before getting into her house.

"Hi" a voice came from behind her.

"Holy fucking shit" Natsuki said placing a hand on her chest as she almost suffered a heart attack.

"Sorry, I thought you would smell my essence"

"What? The whole fucking house stinks of vampire" Natsuki finally looked at the girl that was sitting at the table, it was the shortest of the group, and she was black haired with big golden eyes "Hey I thought you guys couldn't eat anything besides blood" she said when she realized the girl had a big sandwich which was half eaten in front of her.

"That's a lie. Movie lie, we eat everything, but we do need blood to stay healthy" the girl took a big bite of the sandwich almost like proving her point "do werewolf can transform only with full moon?"

"that's a movie lie about werewolf" Natsuki said and slowly took a seat in front of the girl, she was childish and her eyes were like windows to her soul, and it looked evil-free "we also are so not like those hairy ugly two legs werewolf the movies always shows" she added, it always pissed her off, that while movies showed vampires like beautiful creatures, they always were the hairy ugly ones "what about crucifix and stakes?"

"Lie too, what about silver bullets?"

"Lie, sunlight?"

"Lie, but it does bother us though, we also can see our reflection in the mirror, and appear in pictures. And we have soul, all those things about we being living dead is movie crap, but I don't remember the explanation, they were explaining it to me, but I was really hungry."

"Hey, I thought you made your dramatic exit and won't be coming back till Mai ran out of mayo" Saeko said as she entered the kitchen

"Well actually you see Mai didn't have mayo at all, so here I am, mayo is more important than dramatic exits and vampire invasion" Natsuki said, and smiled when Saeko rolled her eyes at her.

"I'm glad you're having a civilized conversation with Mikoto here, she's a nice girl, aren't you Mikoto?"

"Humph" the girl smiled widely before shoving the last piece of the sandwich inside her mouth.

"Whatever" Natsuki said as she looked away embarrassed that she was actually socializing with one of the vampires.

"For how long are we staying here?" Nao asked in an annoyed as she watched through the window the rest of the wolves pack and Natsuki playing in the field, they tackled each other and hit each other in a friendly demeanor. All of the vampires were in the Kuga's studio, Hiro was reading, while Shizuru and Reito were sitting at the two chairs that were placed in front of the wide desk, while Mikoto was with Nao looking outside, with a face that showed she wanted to join the game as well.

"I honestly don't know. I will be visiting the clans that share our same ideologies, so they will be prepared in case something happens, but I will go alone, maybe Reito will join me. But for now we need to keep a low profile." Hiro said.

"You know that's the thing, we have always kept a low profile and look how it went for us. Maybe this time we need to be the ones to strike first" Nao said.

"Rushing through things is not the smartest move" Shizuru said.

"We need to get back up, to be prepared and more importantly know what we are facing"

"Isn't it obvious? Are we not facing a group of blood thirsty 'I want to rule the world' vampire group?" Nao pointed out

"Maybe, but I have the feeling that's not it" Reito said, Nao rolled her eyes when Shizuru and Hiro nodded in agreement.

"Fine, but whatever it is that you're doing, do it fast, I hate being surrounded by dogs, and besides the smell like wet dog." She said throwing a glance to the group playing outside.

"I like them. I talked to Natsuki earlier and she's good, she's my new friend humph!" Mikoto said excitedly doing a fist air pump.

"See they can't be that bad if Mikoto likes them, we all know she's good at reading people's soul" Reito said smiling warmly at his little sister.

After a couple of months filled with arguments between members of the pack and the red-haired vampire (she was the only one who was up for quarrels all the time) the wolves and the vampires got used to each other companies, they even started going to the town's high school in order to keep appearances. But even thought all that, Natsuki couldn't get over the fact how easily Shizuru had neutralized when they first met.

"Hey D" a girl with short brown hair greeted Natsuki how was exercising

"Hey Chie" Natsuki greeted still running in treadmill

"I need to talk to you, let's go for a run outside. I think you might like to hear this in private, I already have Takeda, Tate and your cousin Nina waiting outside in all fours" Natsuki's eyebrows shot up, not only her closest group among the pack was ready for action (in all fours was a expression they used among themselves to refer when they transformed in wolves) but the seriousness in Chie's tone sent the blue haired girl in full alpha mode.

"Let's go" Natsuki said, as soon as they got out of the house the 3 wolves that were waiting outside the house ran into the woods, Natsuki threw Chie a glance before smiling and start running too, as soon as her heart beat accelerate with the effort of the running she jumped as high as her legs allowed and let the wolf inside her take over.

'Taro is the one doing the guards this week, he told me that he have been smelling vampires near the border of our territories, but only yesterday they dared to step into our territory and actually hunted, they attacked two hikers' Chie's voice said. It was one of the wolves thing, they were able to hear each other thoughts, that was the secret behind their amazing sync.

'You think they are going to actually do it again? Or are we going to haunt them?' Takeda voice ran in her head too, even thought he was nowhere in sight.

'We'll wait for them a little bit behind the border line and surround them' she said/thought 'Nina! Go look for the rest of the pack' she commanded, and nodded when a blue and white fur passed running next to her heading the opposite direction 'today we'll go vampire hunting'

I want to apologize for the delay, but school has been epic, and since I'm in my senior year of high school well. I also hope you enjoyed this, I have been reading the house of night series and I'm going to mix a bit of the 3 stories, cause I think that the vampire origins theory in the HoN series is actually kinda believable (cept for the whole mark thing). So let me know what you think and I'll try to update soon!

I hope you all had merry xmas and I wish you a happy new year


	3. Chapter 3

'Today we'll go vampire hunting' There was a cheer, and a lot of howling noises all over the woods. She smiled, it was one of the beautiful things about being a pack, maybe there was hardly any privacy, but at a times like this, when they shared the same emotion, when they were all excited, she could feel the others excitement, so it actually felt like her own excitement intensified ten times.

* * *

Back in the house, Mikoto ran from the studio towards the kitchen, she actually jumped over the rail and landed two floors down with the ease of a cat, during the jump she forgot about the sun and her eyes started to burn with the pain the intense light caused it. It was around 6 pm and the sun was yet to set, and even thought it wasn't that bright, it made her close her eyes for a moment and trip over the coffee table in the living room, she stood up and even thought the table was broken she didn't have even one scratch.

"Mikoto, was wrong?" Kenji asked, he was sitting on the table inside the kitchen drinking a beer and reading a book, while Saeko made some sandwiches

"Nao had a vision, follow me!" The little girl said before running again this time upstairs.

When Saeko and Kenji made it upstairs (Kenji had still some of his supernatural abilities, but he grabbed Saeko's hand to help her get upstairs quicker) and opened the studio's door it was really dark since all the curtains -that where changed to black for the vampires comfort- were closed. Saeko being a normal human being she turned the lights on, but quickly turned them off again when the action made almost all the vampires in the room hiss in pain and cover their eyes.

"Sorry" she quickly apologized

"It's ok, we weren't prepared" Hiro said turning the lights on again, only Nao hissed this time even thought the others did cover their eyes a little bit until their eyes adjusted to the brightness.

"I had a vision, vampires, there are 5, they come for us not exactly to talk, but your daughter found out first, and they were at the boarder waiting for them" Nao said and when Kenji and Saeko looked at her they notices she was even paler than normal, her eyes were bloodshot and she was still slightly shaking. Kenji nodded and turned around but Saeko stopped him before he could even take a step forward

"Where are you going?"

"To help my daughter, to help my pack" he said firmly

"It's not your pack anymore, and you can do anything to help them now" She said and Kenji visibly cringed at how right was Saeko, he was practically useless now.

"Saeko is right Kenji" Hiro said "besides is our fight, not yours, or theirs" Hiro walked pass Saeko who was rubbing Kenji's back "Let's go" he said and all of them walked out of the room after him.

"I have to go Saeko, I need to go, I promise you I won't do anything stupid, but I will go, and bring everybody back" Kenji said as he too left the studio and went to follow the vampires who were all outside the house waiting for their eyes to adapt to the light. The first one to start running was Shizuru followed by Mikoto and Hiro, Reito was next. Nao was last; when Saeko reached the door she was actually still there rubbing her eyes.

"What? Having a vision is not a nice feeling you know? And then having to go out in the light right after one! Is like there's no respect anymore" she complained, but started running when Saeko lifted a brow at her not before rolling her eyes of course and muttering something about ungrateful people.

* * *

When all the pack was in all four, and all their minds in the same frequency, the woods with the thickness of it was already dark, and by the time the 5 vampires all tall and muscled man appeared, the wolves had already formed a perimeter.

'Ok guys, wait till we have them completely surrounded and cornered on the cliffs' Natsuki commanded as she eyed the vampires from far away, if she concentrated she could see what the others were seeing, so it helped her come with a strategy faster.

"Man! I can't believe they are here, this whole place stink of wet dog!" one of the vampires said.

Natsuki whipped her head to her left where she felt annoyance and anger building up.

'Takeda calm down!' she said as she hear the vampires saying something else about dogs, she felt Takeda's discomfort grow and some of the younger members of the pack as they weren't used yet to the shared feelings started to feel it too as their own annoyance ' Fuck' Natsuki hated using the alpha's ability to control the pack, and never used it if she didn't have to but this time she felt it was necessary '_**NOBODY MO…**_' she was cut off by a loud howling noise which was soon followed by others, she even saw it all in slow motion how Takeda and the 4 youngest members of the pack jumped from their position and launched themselves towards the vampires, she also saw 3 of them including Takeda being caught mid air and thrown against a three 'Attack!' she shouted as she saw everything getting out of control. There were 3 wolves for every vampire, but still only 4 (Natsuki, Chie, Tate and Nina) were experienced enough, Takeda was too, but Natsuki never counted him as one of the 'big boys'. Other than that the other members had around 14 and 16 years old and had only around a year or so of experience being lycans.

They decided that it was best if the four of them joined forces and was how they could take 3 out of the 5 vampires, Natsuki turned around to were the others were fighting –more like distracting- the other 2 left and ran as fast as she could, 'Takumi! Watch out' she tackled a reddish wolf to the side as he couldn't avoid the blow the vampire threw at him, and instead it was her who received the full blown on her ribs she whimpered against her will as almost all her ribs were broken

'Natsuki!' Takeda shouted and went to attack the vampire, the moment he turned the vampire he was fighting saw his chance and tried to grab him by the head, fortunately Chie was on time and attacked him biting on his arm. The vampire screamed in pain and punched Chie in the face, when she felt the loose on the wolf's jaw he grabbed her by the neck and hissed at her baring his teeth before throwing her towards the edge of the cliff, meanwhile between Tate, Natsuki, Nina and a little help from Takeda and some of the others took down the other vampire. As soon as he was on the floor surrounded by 5 wolves Natsuki ran towards the other vampire who was walking towards Chie, she tackled him from behind and stood in front of Chie's body as the girl was trying to stand up even thought she was shaking from the pain.

The vampire once again hissed before launching towards them, Natsuki saw this and growled before, also launching herself towards him, they both met mid air, the crash sent them both towards the floor and the force of it made a thunder like noise. The blue wolf was the first on recover herself and she again went to attack the vampire who caught her on time and tried to roll so he would be on top, they both started to fight for dominance and survival. Unfortunately for everyone else this happen in normal speed and no one was able to stop them from falling out of the cliff.

'Natsuki!' was the last thing she heard accompanied from a really loud howl before everything went dark as she hit several rocks on her way down towards the ocean.

* * *

Ok to leave things straight this is a mix of all the vampires books I have read

My vampires like the ones in the HON can go out in the sunlight (no they don't shine I think that's really silly)but it makes their eyes sore. They can eat human food, but need blood in order to stay healthy. I don't see them as walking dead, like in twilight they have some kind of poison, it's more like a evolution once the sustance is in your blood, your organism can both reject it and die, or take it and evolve, the poison does increase a quality they already had when humans. So some of them would have gifts.

Let me know what you think about that and also I will need help with ideas of what kind of gifts they could have, you can comment about it or send me a PM, I would appreciate your help and even add you in the story, of course this doesn't mean youll have a major role or something, or even had the power cause I will need it for the principal characters, but you can oogle Natsuki or Shizuru and even have a few lines n_n


End file.
